There is just something about Lily
by dreamingofaboy
Summary: I'm going to win her over, even if it kills me." Pledged James. "If you do then what? Which do you love more, the chase or the destination?" Asked Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

"There is just something about Lily"  
  
***  
  
"I'm sure this will work" chuckled James to himself as he jogged faster to keep up with the pace of his friends. The Maruaders were strolling around the streets of Hogsmeade. "What is it now, Prongs?" laughed Remus.  
  
"You'd think he'd given up by now..." said Sirius as he entered Zonko's.  
  
The bell above the shop door tinkled as the others followed Sirius in. "Seriously, James, I think Lily has made it pretty clear that she isn't interested." Said Peter as he picked up a bag of dungbombs, carefully examining it's contents.  
  
"I'm going to win her over even if it kills me. There's just something about her..."  
  
"Omigod. Here we go again" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Remus and Peter sighed as they continued roving around the shop.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"I can't believe that this is our last Hogsmeade visit" sighed Lily. "I know......" Answered Arabella, dazed at the idea of freedom only weeks away. "You know, we should have a party." Suggested Lily, squeezing Arabella's arm.  
  
"Like a graduation ball, maybe?"  
  
"Exactly. I'll suggest it at the next meeting."  
  
"Why don't you just, maybe, implement it? You're Head Girl anyway."  
  
"It's not that easy you know."  
  
"You and your rules. You know one day, they are going to kill you."  
  
"Very funny, Bella."  
  
The two friends sat on a bench and pulled out their bags of candy. "You know what?" Lily mused  
  
"what?"  
  
"This is what I'm going to miss. Just us eating candy and questioning whether we are going to pass Divination or not."  
  
"I'm sure you're going to pass Divination, you're a nerd."  
  
"True. But I'm a nerd who hates learning that what we are doing down here is being determined by balls of gas up there."  
  
Lily smiled as she closed her eyes, letting her face get warmed by the sun.  
  
"Also true. This is the good life."  
  
Arabella popped a malt ball into her mouth. With a faraway look in her eyes, she mused on life's present simplicity. But the short-lived peace that the two girls shared was disrupted by a sight that made Arabella spit out her malt ball and say "Darn it, here comes trouble."  
  
Lily's eyes flew open. "Not again." She sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"There is just something about Lily"  
  
***  
  
Lily's eyes flew open. "Not again." She sighed.  
  
Arabella shot up "Lily you know I love you to death, but I won't live long if I stay when Potter's trying to woo you."  
  
"Aww, come on Bella. You hair smelled that way for only two days." Pressed Lily.  
  
"Correction, it smelled and LOOKED that way for two whole days."  
  
"Well, green is a nice color for you....."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Leaves crunched under James' stride as he neared the bench where Lily and Arabella were at. "Don't be too confident." Muttered James to himself. James noticed that Arabella seemed to be in a hurry to leave and apologizing profusely for it. "Must be what happened to her hair last time", thought James and snickered.  
  
"Hello girls. Lovely weather we are having today." James said as he slid into the bench. Arabella momentarily froze. James smirked and a flash of terror crossed Arabella's panicked expression. "See you later." She mouthed before, literally, taking off.  
  
"Look what you've done." Lily joked as she gently nudged James in the arm.  
  
"I did her a favor!" Said James, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I did! If she were here right now, then she would have to hear all those sweet words that I will serenade for you." James insisted.  
  
"You are going to sing?"  
  
"I would have if she were here....."  
  
"James, don't you just want to be friends?"  
  
"What? And give up the chase?"  
  
"Well, yes. I mean, aren't you tired of doing this? There are so many other girls out there whose hearts are bleeding for you."  
  
"That was a really morbid way of putting it."  
  
"But it's true! All the time you spend cooking up schemes is wasted when you can take out a really nice girl."  
  
"I'm only interested in you."  
  
James' gaze locked with Lily's. Lily blushed and looked away.  
  
"Was that a blush? Did I just make Lilian Evans BLUSH?!" said James, amazed at the power of his words.  
  
"Oh come off it, you prat. So how is it going to be this time, the hard way or the easy way?"  
  
"I just have a question."  
  
"No props?"  
  
" What I mean is I just want to ask you if you want to study together for the N.E.W.Ts?"  
  
"Do you honestly think that ,after what you said earlier, I would fall for that?"  
  
"Lily, this isn't one of my wooing sessions with you. Actually, the next one is due this friday."  
  
"Then how would you explain the things said earlier?"  
  
"I was merely answering your questions. Besides, I really need the help. I lack some notes and it would be interesting to discuss the topics with you. You know, get your point of view and stuff."  
  
"So this is going to come out as a study date then."  
  
"No not at all, you could bring Arabella and I'll bring the guys."  
  
Lily pressed her lips together and gave James the skeptical look. "All right then." Said Lily, her voice stained with doubt. "Great. We'll meet you girls later at the Common Room after dinner."  
  
James grinned before leaving. Lily just sat there with thoughts cramming themselves into her head. "What just happened?", "Did I just agree to meet James tonight?", "Lily, you are such an idiot!", "Omigod....omigod...omigod....." 


End file.
